This invention relates to hand-carrying and back-pack bags. More specifically, it relates to a foldable bag which can be positioned over a chair or other platform as a work surface cover with organizer pockets hanging from the sides when in an unfolded condition. In folded condition it is a form of case that can be either hand carried or back-pack carried.
Students in schools and colleges are required to carry books, paper, writing tablets and other educational paraphernalia with them from class-to-class. Often, the distances are so long that bicycles are used to commute to and from schools as well as between classrooms. At times also, students go to parks and other outdoor places to study and think about what they are learning. When they get to their classes, study halls, libraries, dwellings or other destinations, it is helpful for their educational items to be organized and conveniently accessible right next to where they are sitting or writing. Having a pad or cushion to sit on adds comfort and conduciveness of learning environments. Stadium attendees, back-packers, artists, travelers and others also often find themselves in need of a container with features similar to those which benefit students. There has been no container previously that provides benefits for all of these conditions as well as this invention.
Prior art which is related but different includes the following U.S. patent documents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 4,892,353 Goddard Jan. 9, 1990 4,863,003 Carter Sep. 5, 1989 4,854,637 McCree Aug. 8, 1989 4,687,248 Ross et al. Aug. 18, 1987 4,553,785 Duke, Jr. et al. Nov. 19, 1985 4,050,491 Hargrove Sep. 27, 1977 2,909,215 Mitchell Oct. 20, 1959 1,934,615 Selverstone Nov. 7, 1933 ______________________________________
The Goddard patent described a cover for a chaise lounge chair. It featured drop pockets at sides of the cover similar to this invention. But the entire cover was different in that it was not foldable into a hand or back-pack carrying case as taught by this invention.
The Carter patent appears to resemble this invention more closely that any other prior art believed to exist, but is also quite different. Unlike this invention, however, the Carter device is a combination seat cushion and tote bag with side pockets which fold over each other at one side of a seat cushion. The side pockets in the Carter device are attachable to each other to prevent them from unfolding when being carried. Fundamentally different, side pockets in this invention are not folded over each other nor fastened to each other to prevent their unfolding. Instead, side pockets or drop pockets are folded first onto a central straddle-sheet section without overlapping or folding over each other. Then the central straddle-sheet section is center-folded to form a cover at each side of pocket section sin addition to covering openings to the pockets. Pockets in the Carter system are left on their sides such that a zipper or other fastening means is necessary to prevent items from falling out when in carrying mode as described. This invention in carrying mode positions pockets upright and, in addition, provides a covering to prevent escape of items from the pockets. The Carter patent specifically described its pockets as being wide enough to overlap and to be attached to each other at a common overlap section. This overlap feature would prevent folding of the cushion section without also folding or bending the pockets and any books, tablets or other items which this invention is devised to carry. A handle section which renders this invention back-packable as well as hand-carryable also would not be possible and was not foreseeable within the teachings of the Carter patent. In the Carter device, a handle was attached to a single free side rather than from side-to-side at both ends or from end-to-end of both sides of the critically-different form of this invention. In addition to these fundamental differences that are essential to its structural nature and working relationship of parts, there are other advantageous features made possible with this invention.
McCree taught a cushion with pocket foldable over it on one side and back-pack straps on the other.
Ross et al. described a convertible lounge chair-tote bag with foldable legs
Duke, Jr. et al. provided a removable and washable cover for a beach lounge chair with pocketed skirts at its edges.
The Hargrove patent covered a combined school chair and a side pocket for it.
Mitchell taught a folding chair equipped for fishing with a drop pocket in front and fishing-rod holders on arms of the chair.
Selverstone described a particular type of cushion for a chair.
None of the above patents teaches any device similar to the present invention.